Omegα
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Rivamika][Omegaverse][Capitulo # 2] La Humanidad está integrada a una jerarquía que implicaba que aun siendo humanos, ellos poseían una pequeña mente animal en su interior que despertaba en ciertas épocas del año. Mikasa Ackerman era una Omega, pero lo que no creyó fue que iba a lidiar con aquel sujeto de nombre Rivaille, para empeorar el asunto ¡El era un maldito Alfa!
1. Capitulo 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **Omeg****α **—

**By: Felli Loss.**

**C****apítulo ****# 1**

**L**a lucha contra los titanes realmente fue dura en Trost, muchos soldados murieron protegiendo a la Humanidad que por primera vez logro una victoria con el enemigo.

Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert y Mikasa Ackerman miraban en silencio y estupefactos a la persona que los había salvado en el último segundo y que además aquel hombre era considerado como "El Más Fuerte de la Humanidad".

Pero Mikasa Ackerman lo que la molestaba era que ese hombre era un maldito "Alfa". Joder, para acabarla de arruinar ¿significaba que ahora lidiaría con un alfa como él? Esa era su pregunta ya que por el estado de Eren y que la Legión del Reconocimiento ya estaba aquí, quizás los soldados de la Legión harían algo con respecto a Eren o si no lo haría la Policía Militar.

Quizás no lo sabían o esta es la primera vez que menciono esto, pero al menos tratare de decirlo de una manera clara.

Resulta que la Humanidad está integrada a una jerarquía que implicaba que aun siendo humanos, ellos poseían una pequeña mente animal en su interior que despertaba en ciertas épocas del año.

La Jerarquía estaba integrada por tres posiciones, que puede simpatizas a algunos y no simpatizar con otro.

_**A**_lfa **A-α**

_**B**_eta **Β-β**

**_O_**mega **Ω-ω**

Quizás ya hayas escuchado estos términos o quizás no, pero no te preocupes, poco a poco te iré dando una definición lo más simple de este tema.

Prosigamos…

— Oye mocoso. Dime qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí.

— No me digas que él es… — hablo Armin sosteniendo aun a Eren y sin dejar de ver al Capitán.

— El Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad. — dijo Mikasa mostrando una gran molestia e incomodidad en su mirada, algo le decía que nada bueno habría con ese sujeto aquí.

— El Capitán Levi. — Eren se mostro impresionado.

Solo que no pensaron con que la Policía Militar llegaría para aprehender al joven titán.

— ¡No se muevan! — ordenaron los militares apuntando con sus rifles. — Eren Jaeger queda arrestado con el fin de someterlo a un juicio.

Mikasa rápidamente se acerco a Armin y abrazo a Eren mientras miraba con furia a los soldados, después del gran esfuerzo que hizo Eren por la Humanidad ¿le pagaban de esta forma? Realmente los militares eran una personas tan estúpidas que solo piensan en ellos mismos para su propio beneficio.

Se preocupo más cuando el Comandante de la Legión del Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith llegaba con algunos miembros de la Legión. — No dejare que me quiten a Eren. — dijo amenazándolos con las cuchillas. — Acérquense y sabrán de lo que soy capaz.

Erwin se acerco a Rivaille quien se mostraba desinteresadamente en el nuevo asunto que se estaba presentando, había analizado cuidadosamente a los tres jóvenes que ahora se enfrentaban a la Policía.

— ¿Algo que te moleste Rivaille? O es mi imaginación.

— Para nada. — respondió antipáticamente.

Ambos se acercaron a donde estaba Zoe para ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

— Mikasa Ackerman, hazte a un lado y olvidaremos tu comportamiento de hoy. — ordeno el Comandante de la Policía.

— Me niego. — dijo determinante aferrando mas a Eren contra su cuerpo.

— Entonces serás encarcelada junto a Jaeger.

— Señor espere. — hablo un soldado. — Creo que no es buena idea, recuerde que estamos hablando de Ackerman, considerada la chica recluta más fuerte de la Humanidad hasta el momento, ella vale lo mismo que el Capitán Levi.

Rivaille quien había escuchado lo que menciono aquel sujeto, fijo su vista en la joven Ackerman que se negaba a soltar al castaño. — _Una genio militar ¿eh?_

— Mikasa Ackerman. — repitió Erwin interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Levi. — Seria buena idea que se integrara a la Legión.

— Joder Erwin, nunca dejaras escapar una oportunidad como esta ¿no? — dijo el Capitán cruzando los brazos.

— Ackerman, Arlert, si cooperan con nosotros, entonces a ambos les daré la oportunidad de unirse a la Policía Militar.

Mikasa frunció el seño algo ofendida por la petición. — Ni crean que con eso van a convencerme, yo tome la decisión de unirme a la Legión del Reconocimiento al igual que Eren y Armin.

— M-Mikasa… — reacciono el castaño.

— Eren…

— Esta bien, parece que estaremos a mano con ellos si me arrestan un tiempo.

— P-Pero Eren… — la joven de rasgos asiáticos estaba preocupada, ellos harán lo que sea para ejecutar a Eren.

Jaeger negó con la cabeza para dejar que los policías lo encarcelaran.

**Ω**

La Legión del Reconocimiento había llegado a tiempo para auxiliar a los soldados que peleaban con los titanes para poder regresar la paz momentánea a Trost nuevamente.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Armin y Mikasa fueron interrogados para declarar si no hicieron nada malo. Ahora lo importante era ver como estaba su compañero quien estaba encarcelado y que no tenían noticias suyas.

Ellos habían logrado burlar a los guardias que por cierto hacían un pésimo trabajo, así que no les costó trabajo pasar desapercibidos. Pero no contaron con que en el camino se toparían con…

— Comandante Erwin, Capitán Levi. — dijo el joven Arlert un poco asustado.

— ¿Qué paso con Eren? — se adelanto la asiática rápidamente. — Si le pusieron una mano encima, entonces yo…

— No hicimos nada con el Jaeger mocosa. — Levi se mostro incomodo por algo que había descubierto antes.

Se había percatado que Eren Jaeger era un "Alfa" como él, un perteneciente a la posición de la jerarquía más alta, donde ellos eran los principales.

Armin Arlert era un "Beta", la parte media del "Triangulo Jerárquico", los denominados "Mezcla de ambos"

Y finalmente lo que no creyó fue que Mikasa Ackerman era una "Omega", ella no tenia apariencia de ser Omega, ya que por sus características y rasgos, tenía más la imagen de ser una Beta o a duras penas una Alfa.

Los "Alfas" son quienes lideran la alta jerarquía, aquellos considerados los más fuertes físicamente y mentalmente que los Betas y los Omegas. Ellos, son quienes generalmente impregnan a los Omegas y son los más dominantes sexualmente. Aquí raramente hay mujeres Alfas, de toda la Humanidad, unas pocas mujeres son Alfas.

Los "Betas" están en la media jerarquía, considerados "los normales". El único propósito que tienen es ser subordinados de los "Alfas", obedecerlos y en ese caso cuidar de los Omegas. Pocos de ellos han logrado preñar a un Omega, pero eso ya es otra historia que contare mas tarde.

Y los "Omegas", los más bajos de la jerarquía y considerados sexualmente sumisos. Siempre fieles a los Alfas con quienes se hayan juntado por medio de relaciones sexuales y ser anudados a ese Alfa por la eternidad, siempre los Alfas tendrán celos hacia otros Alfas quienes intenten robarles a su pareja de toda la vida, ellos normalmente son quienes se preñan, siendo hombres o mujeres.

Esta es la jerarquía animal a la que está sumida la Humanidad, una jerarquía que a la mayoría no le da importancia, pero algunos si.

— No le hicimos nada, solamente estábamos negociando con Eren para que no sea encarcelado en definitiva y a merced de la Policía Militar. — dijo Erwin tratando de calmar el temperamento de la joven Ackerman.

— Estará bien que creamos en ellos Armin?

— Me vale una mierda si nos creen o no, no me interesa. — Rivaille camino para pasar del costado de la joven. — Oye mocosa de mierda, ven que quiero hablar contigo.

**Ω**

Habían llegado a al fondo del pasillo donde no podían ser observados por alguna persona a simple vista, ya que era de noche y las antorchas apenas podían iluminar los corredores.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres de mi? — dijo de mala gana la joven.

Vio que Rivaille le daba la espalda y no respondía a su pregunta, eso la hizo enfadar.

— ¿No me escuchaste? — menciono acercándose poco a poco al Capitán.

Grave error…

Inesperadamente, la joven sin darse cuenta había chocado al suelo boca arriba de una manera brusca mientras sus muñecas eran sostenidas con fuerza para ser colocadas arriba de su cabeza, mirando algo asustada a su agresor.

— M-Maldito, suelta…

— Eres una Omega ¿no es así? — dijo seriamente observando la faceta de la Ackerman y chasqueo la lengua de manera un poco burlona. — Perfecto, creo que ya lo he decidido. — dijo mientras llevaba lentamente su mano discretamente hacia el pecho de Mikasa quien no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Cuando sintió aquella mano rozar atrevidamente sus pechos, tenso la quijada tratando de ahogar un ligero gemido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y después los abrió cuando sintió que aquel peso se había desvanecido por completo.

— ¿Pero qué…? — levanto la vista dándose cuenta que Rivaille estaba de pie frente a ella mirándola fijamente. — Tu… — dijo entre dientes, por eso detestaba tratar con Alfas y peor aún, a Alfas que ella no conocía.

— Ya lo he decidido, tienes las actitudes para convertirte en mi pareja. — declaro el Alfa teniendo una pequeña sonrisa de saña y burla pintada en su rostro. — Me encargare de malcriarte lo suficiente hasta que ruegues por mí, Ackerman.

Rivaille en silencio se retiro dejando aun a la joven en el suelo tratando de procesar la maldita información de su cabeza, aun sentía ese incomodo cosquilleo entre su parte posterior y se abrazo a su misma en el momento en que se reincorporaba, aunque fuera sentada y recargada en la pared.

— Maldito enano del demonio… — dijo tratando de controlarse, sus mejillas estaban algo ruborizadas y mordió levemente su mano para no dejar salir un grito por la rabia que sentía.

_Me encargare de malcriarte lo suficiente…_

Esas palabras la golpearon de lleno por completo, ella apenas lo conocía por unos jodidos segundos y ahora este tenía el descaro de rebasar el espacio personal.

_P-Por eso odio ser una Omega… realmente lo detesto, primero lidiar con Jean ¿y ahora esto? _

Ese era el problema entre los Omega, donde tenían que tener cuidado con cualquier Alfa que se les topara en el camino, ya que en la mayoría de las veces, los Alfas harían lo que fuera para juntarse con el Omega que ellos deseaban a toda costa.

— No dejare que me pongas una mano encima… — menciono decidida. — Porque a la única persona que dejare ir mas allá, será a Eren.

Pero aun a pesar de todo, aceptaba en el interior que aunque fuera un ligero roce, le había gustado un poco.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

* * *

**¿Merezco review? No se desesperen, pronto vendrá el Hard.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán, llevara la misma trama de Shingeki hasta abarcar el final del arco de la titán hembra, pero quise añadir "Momentos Rivamika perdidos", si ya saben a qué me refiero.**

**Entonces me despido y gracias por leer.**

**Atte: Maleny Marquez.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **Omegα **—

**C****apítulo****# 2**

— ¿**E**ren? ¿Eren? — una suave voz que mostraba preocupación estaba llamándolo y el Jaeger por instinto abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de su hermana que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama donde el descansaba. — Eren.

— ¿M-Mikasa? — el Jaeger aun poco adormilado miro a la Ackerman que se mostraba aliviada al saber que su "amado" estaba bien. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me dieron permiso para que estuviera contigo aunque fuera por unos minutos. — dijo suavemente. — Eren ¿Por qué razón te entregaste a la Policía militar? Sabes bien que ellos harán lo que sea para eliminarte al saber que eres un titán.

— Lo sé, pero lo hice para que ustedes no fueran involucrados. — dijo mirando fijamente a Mikasa.

— Eren. — con algo de miedo, pero decidida tomo la mano del castaño quien se sorprendió, pero no quito su mano de ahí.

— ¿Mikasa?

— Eren, juro que hare lo posible para sacarte de aquí, aun si soy considerada culpable, haré lo que sea para que nadie sea capaz de ponerte la mano encima. — dijo mirando al joven titán con algo de esperanza. — Así, cumplirás tu sueño de unirte a la Legión del Reconocimiento y salir fuera de las murallas, conocer el mundo exterior.

— ¿Pero qué mosca te pico Mikasa? ¿Qué no decías que era absurdo entrar a la Legión?

— Lo sé, pero si ese es tu mas grande sueño, entonces hare lo que sea para que ese sueño no muera. — le sonrió tiernamente. — Además quiero pedirte un favor.

— ¿Q-Que pasa?

— Que me permitas ser parte de ese sueño, quiero estar contigo, porque eres la única familia que me queda.

Eren abrió los ojos en par al notar un extraño brillo en los ojos de la joven Ackerman, inmediatamente dio un ligero respingo y se sonrojo un poco evitando la mirada, lo había olvidado, el era un Alfa y Mikasa era una Omega, eso no estaba bien.

— Haz lo que quieras entonces.

— Eren. — se mostró feliz y apretó su mano con la del ojiverde. — Eren, se que este no es un buen momento, pero ahora que estamos solos, quiero decirte que…

— ¿Decirme que Mikasa?

Se mostró algo nerviosa y se mordió los labios suavemente. — Quiero decirte que yo… t-te…

— Oye, tú hora de visita ya termino. — escucharon una fría voz desde afuera de la celda y ambos fijaron su vista en el Capitán Levi que estaba de brazos cruzados, con aquella cara de amargado, o eso lo pensó Mikasa molesta al ser interrumpida.

— C-Capitán Levi. — Eren un poco asustado por la mirada del capitán, soltó suavemente la mano de Mikasa. — ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— Nada que provenga de ti mocoso. — miro a Mikasa. — Es solo que me enviaron a traer a la mocosa, ya que su hora de visita termino y como es capaz de quedarte ahí sin escuchar ordenes, me pidieron el favor a mí de recordárselo. — abrió la celda y se hizo a un lado. — Mocosa, vete de aquí, no quiero usar la fuerza bruta contigo.

Mikasa lo miro con odio, no tenía la intención de dejar a Eren un minuto más aquí, pero la mano del Jaeger en su hombro la tranquilizo. — ¿Eren?

— Sal de aquí Mikasa, yo estaré bien, además… tengo un trato con el Capitán. — dijo Eren seriamente por lo que la Ackerman no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

— Esta bien, lo hago porque tú me lo dices Eren. — salió de la celda, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada rencorosa a Rivaille por haberla interrumpido en un momento así.

Rivaille miro a Eren en silencio y de un portazo cerro la celda para luego ponerle el seguro con la llave, le dio una última mirada para irse. — Mocoso de mierda.

Ahí fue donde Eren no pudo comprender el porqué esa fría mirada de Rivaille sobre él en ese momento

**Ω**

Armin esperaba a que Mikasa saliera del calabozo, estaba preocupado ya que vio al Capitán Levi entrar también allí por orden de sacar a Mikasa, solo esperaba que no hubiera una riña en ese momento, ya que por alguna razón a la joven asiática tenía mala espina acerca de Rivaille.

Mostró alivio cuando vio que Mikasa se mostraba tranquila al momento de salir, se acerco a ella para preguntarle por Eren.

— Esta bien Armin, pero lo que no me gusta es que lo tengan encadenado. — dijo algo seria mientras se aferraba a su bufanda.

— Tranquila Mikasa, también me preocupo pero para ellos es una medida para que Eren no vuelva a convertirse en titán y en caso, perder el control como lo hizo. — dijo y eso provoco que Mikasa llevara un dedo a la cicatriz que llevaría ahí permanentemente.

— Oh ¿entonces ese crio no es capaz de controlar el monstruo que lleva dentro? — Rivaille había escuchado todo, ambos chicos estaban tan distraídos hablando de la situación que no notaron cuando había el salido igual del calabozo.

— Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. — dijo la chica seriamente sin voltear a verlo.

— Me importa una mierda, ustedes dos vengan conmigo, Erwin quiere hablar con ustedes. — dijo comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de la estructura que le pertenecía a la Policía Militar, Armin y Mikasa no tuvieron opción, así que decidieron seguirlo, si se trataba del asunto de Eren, entonces no dudarían dos veces en colaborar.

Rivaille entro a una oficina seguido de los dos jóvenes, ahí adentro los esperaba el comandante de la Legión, Erwin Smith.

— Que bueno que vinieron, los estaba esperando. — sonrió un poco el Comandante determinante.

— Que sea rápido Erwin, no quiero un maldito problema con Nile al saber que estamos ocupando su oficina.

— Eso ya lo sé Rivaille. — dijo para mirar a los jóvenes. — Díganme ¿Están dispuestos a ayudar a Eren salir de aquí?

Ambos asintieron rápidamente.

— Eren será sometido a un juicio. — esas palabras preocuparon a Mikasa y Armin.

— ¿Un juicio, señor? — pregunto Armin preocupado por cómo estaba la situación. — ¿Pero porque motivo Comandante? ¿Es por eso que tienen aquí a Eren varios días? Pero el no ha hecho nada malo, únicamente uso su poder titán para ayudarnos a cerrar la compuerta de Trost, no veo porque tanto problema en eso. ¿Van a encarcelarlo?

— No es un juicio cualquiera. — negó con la cabeza. — En este juicio se decidirá si Eren vive o muere.

Mikasa no soporto eso y cuando giro su cuerpo para ir a la puerta, vio que Rivaille estaba recargada sobre esta impidiéndole el paso.

— Hágase a un lado. — lo reto con esos ojos que parecían cuchillas filosas capaces de cortar todo a su paso, ya fuera con la fuerza necesario o con un simple roce.

— Vuelve a tu lugar mocoso de mierda, todavía no escuchas lo que tiene que decir.

— Eren será puesto bajo custodia de dos tropas, la Policía Militar y la Legión del Reconocimiento. — dijo Smith seriamente. — Así que haremos lo posible para que Eren sea puesto bajo nuestra supervisión, solo que a ustedes les pido algo importante.

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo la asiática rápidamente.

— Que no interfieran en nuestros planes, nosotros tenemos un método para obtener la custodia de Eren, así que deben confiar en nosotros.

— ¿Qué tienen en mente? — por alguna razón a Mikasa no le convenció aquella respuesta.

— Eso no podemos decírtelo, solo les pido confianza.

— ¿Y porque debería confiar en ustedes dos, si no nos dicen lo que tienen planeado?

— Porque esto asegurara la vida y el futuro de Eren. — dijo seriamente.

La asiática no tuvo más opción que resignarse. — De acuerdo, pero si noto algo sospechoso…

— Ya aceptaste los términos, así que ya mejor cierra la boca mocosa.

Mikasa lo miro fijamente e inesperadamente recordó lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos días en el calabozo, quito rápidamente la mirada y se abrazo a si misma sin decir nada, por otra parte el Capitán al darse cuenta de la faceta de la Ackerman no evito sonreír en sus interiores.

_Rayos ¿Por qué tenía que ser un alfa ese maldito enano?_

— Me marcho, solo espero que hagan lo necesario para liberar a Eren de la Policía Militar. — dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la puerta ya libre de Rivaille.

— Comandante Smith. — Armin llamo la atención de su superior. — Gracias por lo que está haciendo por Eren.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, además al darme cuenta de la habilidad de los tres, he pensado que encajarían muy bien en mis tropas.

— Y será un honor Comandante, ya que los tres tomamos la decisión de unirnos a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. — dijo el rubio dando una reverencia. — Gracias Comandante.

— Puedes retirarte. — dio la orden y Armin salió para alcanzar a Mikasa que lo esperaba en el pasillo. — ¿Estás bien Mikasa?

— Armin, iré a los sanitarios, ve a encontrarte con los demás. — dijo algo incomoda mientras iba a donde tenía que ir, dejando a Armin un tanto preocupado, pero obedeciendo a las ordenes de su amiga.

**Ω**

Mikasa llegó a los sanitarios de mujeres, para acercarse a los lavabos y refrescar su rostro con agua, notaba su rostro caliente y su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

— Rayos ¿Por qué no nací Alfa? — maldijo bajo, de nuevo llenando su rostro con agua cristalina.

— Al menos agradezco eso. — asustada escucho esa voz y sintió como era arrastrada al cuarto donde estaban las regaderas que se usaban para las duchas después de los entrenamientos, había tenido sus ojos cerrados por la fuerza en la que era arrastrada, escuchando como se azotaba la puerta dos veces, para ser postrada sobre la pared con brusquedad y como algo húmedo recorría su lengua

Abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa que era ese maldito enano que la toma de la cintura, provocando que ella se inclinara un poco para estar a una altura igual a la de él, mientras sentía como descaradamente este recorría su lengua por aquel cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente.

— M-Maldito… — dijo tratando de soltarse, pero impresionando que este sujeto tuviera bastante fuerza.

Este se separo de ella mirándola fijamente. — ¿De qué te estás quejando? Eres una Omega y yo un Alfa, así que es normal que necesites de un Alfa, mocosa de mierda.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque quiero tenerte, simplemente eso. — dijo colocando una rodilla entre aquellas fuertes piernas femeninas, provocando que Mikasa se asustara.

— Maldito ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Lo que dije que haría contigo. — dijo Rivaille aprovechando la confusión y parálisis de la joven Ackerman para tomarla del mentón y besarla con hambre, mordiendo sus labios con alfo de fiereza, sin detener el movimiento de su rodilla entre las piernas de la joven.

Ella al sentir como la provocaba, se quedo quita sin saber qué hacer, estaba dejando que otro hombre que no fuera Eren estuviera tocándola y todavía era un maldito Alfa.

Inesperadamente escucharon que tocaban la puerta. — ¿Hay alguien adentro?

Rivaille algo molesto por la interrupción, miro a Mikasa y moviendo sus labios le ordeno que dijera lo obvio.

— O-Ocupado. — dijo a duras penas tratando de liberarse.

— De acuerdo, vendremos más al rato. — decía la chica de allá afuera, ambos escucharon pasos que se iban alejando hasta no escucharse más.

Rivaille soltó a Mikasa dejándola caer al suelo, mirándola en silencio. — Tal parece que debo disciplinarte duramente Ackerman.

Ella temblando lo miro con ojos fieros, iba a darle un golpe en el rostro, pero este detuvo su puño y sin mostrar piedad, le dio un golpe en el abdomen que la tranquilizo por fin, ese era el primer paso para la disciplina, el dolor.

— Al final no me pediste que me detuviera mocosa. — dijo yendo a la puerta. — Tal parece que debo castigarte, ¿como lo haré? dejando de tocarte, ya verás que tarde o temprano vendrás a mi rogando a que te la meta.

Mikasa abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al escuchar eso, maldiciendo una vez que Rivaille con cautela salía de los sanitarios, ella miraba fijamente la puerta cerrada sin dar aun cuenta que comenzaba a frotarse las piernas, tratando de mantener vivo aquella placentera sensación que provoco Levi en ella.

Tal parece que en este momento necesitaba urgentemente una ducha.

* * *

**C**ontinuara.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, tuve muchos contratiempos para no traerles la segunda parte, espero no tardarme para la siguiente actualización.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, follow y en especial por el apoyo. :3**

Recuerden que tengo **One-Shot Rivamika**: **Untitled 1 & 2 y Por siempre**

Nos veremos.

Atte: **Felli Loss**.


End file.
